mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicoderus Tavitus
Nicoderus Tavitus is a former soldier within the Turian Hierarchy who works as a security guard. Biography Early Childhood Nicoderus was born on the turian colony of Altakiril to a pair of botanists, recently retired from their mandatory service. At the time, his parents, Vikuris and Belida Tavitus, were dedicated to researching, documenting, and experimenting with plant life native to the cold world’s icy climate. Very early in his life, they began bringing Nic out with them for field studies. Unfortunately, on one of these ventures, an unpredicted snow storm caught the family by surprise, and in its wake, they lost track of Nic for nearly an hour. By the time they had found him and made it to safety, all three were suffering from frostbite of varying degrees. Although Vikuris and Belida managed a full recovery, one of Nic’s arms developed an infection, and was eventually amputated. Following the incident, Nic’s parents kept a closer eye out for his safety, and only let him come back out with them during the warmer seasons. Without one of his arms, early childhood had a share of unique challenges to Nic that other kids he met did not share. His parents had to help with many actions that would normally require two hands, though Nicoderus quickly grew tired of his dependence on them. Through a determined desire for self-reliant success, he developed impressive tricks of upper-body dexterity in his youth that came to substitute a second hand in many ways. This was the most prominent of many early signs that the turian boy had a strong sense of motivation. Some years later, the family moved to a new planet, Triginta Petra. Although their relocation was officially work-related, Nic’s parent very likely wanted a safer natural environment for their son, as well. While the Vikuris and Belida found new work in helping to grow land-based plants, Nicoderus wound up playing with one of his mother’s cameras in the time he’d have previously spent with friends. At first, he tried following in his parents’ footsteps, documenting the things on Triginta Petra that were so different from Altakiril. Nicoderus began to obsess over this new filming hobby though, and started finding more creative uses for his mother’s camera. Most notably, he tried to tell heroic stories from his youthful imagination about great people doing amazing things, which it would seem he aspired to do in reality. This aspiration for heroism was always in the background of Nic’s actions as he grew up. The one-handed struggles he had a harder time overcoming would only increase his determination to prove himself. As such, he was quite excited and hopeful about joining the military. Shortly before he did, the Turian Hierarchy took note that the boy would be entering service handicapped. Nic was offered a rare exception from the expected year of military service, and instead begin alternative community work. Nicoderus was adamant about joining though, and so the Hierarchy saw to it that he got a temporary, military-grade prosthetic left arm fitted to him before boot camp. Although adjusting to having a second arm for the first time in his memory was odd to him, Nic was undoubtedly happy about all the things he could do with it. Regardless, he had developed a lot of one-handed habits over his childhood that would remain. Military Service Going into boot camp, it was clear that Nicoderus wasn’t always up to the greatest of standards. Nevertheless, he strove, as always, to be better than what was expected of him. In one such case, Nic was still adjusting to his second hand and wasn’t particularly exemplary with his Phaeston, although he shot among the best with sidearms and heavy pistols. A lacking display of tactics kept him from training with front-line assault squads, but Nic was determined to do something important, and eventually turned to the thought of handling explosives. The fact that he wasn’t expected to succeed in that field while still acclimating to his second hand only pushed him harder, and he treated it as a challenge to improve his new hand’s digital dexterity. Although coordinating his prosthetic still presented a challenge at first, Nic’s efforts soon yielded success, and helped him attain a more defined role in his service. Throughout his training, Nic’s loyalty and dedication to the greater good were often exemplary. However, his actions by the moment could sometimes seem aloof or distracted. There were numerous occasions when his excitement would get the better of him, and his efforts to do ‘amazing things’ could become reckless. Most notably, a drone he was trained to use to better defend himself soon became more of a pet project for filming than an actual combative advantage. Return to Civilian Life Nicoderus pushed to be his best, but by the time his mandatory year of service had concluded, his superiors weren’t sure that being a soldier was best for him. It was suggested that he find alternative work, just as before, for his remaining 14 years of service. In the days that followed, Nic’s military-grade prosthetic arm was replaced with a simpler one at no expense, and he was discharged. Though he was disappointed by this, Nic immediately jumped for the next greatest thing he thought he could do. In a bold move, he transferred to the Citadel with the intention of taking college classes while he worked in the central hub of galactic society, and forwarded his records to Citadel Security. Unfortunately, without a formal recommendation from a superior and no outstanding achievements to back him up, C-Sec could not properly justify his capabilities, and he was denied from joining. With a crushed spirit, Nicoderus settled for a simpler tier of service, and began working as a security guard at a market firm in Tayseri Ward. In the meantime, Nic signed up for classes in Cinematography at the Auxua School of the Arts, within the same ward. He balanced new film projects with his work, and slowly became more content with his job. Although he tried to maintain professionalism when working, he couldn’t help the giddy desire to let his drone hover around him to record various daily events. While things were fairly slow in his work for the first year, Nicoderus soon found some excitement. During one of his shifts at the market, a gang of three criminals initiated a heist on a store, with him being the only guard in the vicinity at the time. Though initially petrified when his life was put into danger, Nic jumped into action to defend the store owner. He caught one thief by surprise with an electric shock from his drone, grabbed the gun from his hand, and quickly threw up a makeshift barricade in front of the owner while the others were distracted with the drone. Although the gang still outnumbered him, he held off the other two at gunpoint without firing a shot while calling additional security to the scene. In the end, one of the other two thieves fled, while another shot at him and damaged his prosthetic arm. Nic immediately shot low, hitting his assailant in the foot, and quickly learned that approaching security guards had caught the runaway. C-Sec was quick to arrive afterward, and although Nicoderus spoke modestly about it, stating he was just a turian doing his job, the store owner informed them what he’d done. The video footage readily available from Nic’s drone confirmed it. One of the agents on the scene commended his actions, and upon pulling up Nic’s records, he saw that the turian had been denied from joining C-Sec in the past. Although he couldn’t exactly change that, the agent gave him positive marks, and encouraged him to keep up the good work. The small remark, coming from someone so distinguished, was enough to boost his confidence beyond where it been before. Long after this scenario had transpired, Nic maintained this newfound confidence in his work, convinced he was capable of doing some good within his seemingly small role. Though he hasn’t had any events quite as exciting since then, the young turian has done his duty proudly alongside his continued education. Personality At first glance, one can tell that Nicoderus is an excitable and positive turian. His outlook on life is quite optimistic, giving way to many big dreams and aspirations. The young turian greatly admires the heroes of the galaxy, holding them as idols to look up to; their actions and capabilities as goals to strive for. In spite of such aspirations, Nic can be quite awkward and giddy, stumbling on some of his words and growing excited over his work. However, that hasn’t stopped him from taking small steps in life toward becoming the figure he wants to be. Between working out, training in some powerful combat abilities, and dedicating himself to his duty as a soldier and then as a security guard, Nicoderus believes he is on the right path for his goals. Almost ironically, one of the largest obstacles in the way of Nic’s aspirations is himself. He is quite young and inexperienced, having been through only a handful of actual combat scenarios in his four years of service. Although he is undoubtedly enthusiastic, he can very easily get ahead of himself in his efforts at heroics. Anyone who has worked alongside him knows that Nicoderus is an extremely naive turian. This can serve as both a boost to his spirit, but also a barrier on his judgement. His view of right and wrong is fairly black and white, although he sometimes struggles to figure out his opinions on more complicated subjects of justice and morality. While he is by no means useless in the field, taking Nicoderus to an active combat scenario can be a gamble. On one hand, his training lends a destructive edge to his allies, and his enthusiasm does not go unnoticed. On the other, he has yet to grasp a proper sense of tactics, and occasionally makes reckless decisions. Because of his general nature, Nic is also quite impressionable, and is likely to try following in the footsteps of people he witnesses doing “cool” and exciting things. He is actually quite obedient of orders from his superiors, and is always taking mental notes from their leadership, but until told to fall in line, Nic can tend to stray. In addition to all his hopes and dreams, Nicoderus is also quite happy with his much simpler hobby of filmmaking, which takes up the majority of his free time. He makes an active effort to document anything interesting going on around him, and sometimes leaves recording equipment active to capture everyday aspects of life. Throughout his time in the turian military and in security all of his work in the field so far has been captured with the help of his personal Defense Drone, which he has fitted with recording software and a file managing VI he named Chronis. In addition to his drone, Nicoderus has a small collection of expensive cameras for his planned, higher-quality projects. On a more social level, Nicoderus is a mixed bag of quirks. He loves browsing the extranet and interacting online, as well as getting to meet new people and try new experiences. Contrarily, Nic often stands behind a camera in public when allowed to film, and his heroic motivation does not always translate well to social confidence. In general, he’s very unsure what he wants out of his social life, and tends to take on events as they come, without any other plans to adhere to along the way. Physical Description Nicoderus stands within typical height for a turian at 6’ 9”. His frame is quite small for his height, although what little mass he has is muscular. The plating of his face has a fairly youthful composition and a light grey tint, with arrow-like black markings along his mandibles, brow, and fringe. A pair of bright, lavender eyes bring more color to his face and a sense of excitement to his expressions. Nic’s skin is otherwise dull and brown. Everyone who meets Nicoderus will probably know him by his headwear more than his markings. An oversized, dark grey hat with a short bill covers the upper half of Nic’s head nearly all the time. Additionally, the back end of each of his mandibles is clamped with three small, rectangular decorations, hanging loosely. No matter the weather, it’s typical of Nicoderus to wear his large hoodie in a casual environment. In preparation for any danger, Nic has a fairly standard suit of turian light armor. He adds to this gear with a metallic, blast-proof mask, usually flipped-up and resting atop his head unless he enters a firefight. Until recently, one of the most notable physical traits about Nicoderus was the fact that he had no left arm. A cybernetic limb now rests comfortably in its place, but Nic maintains several one-armed habits. Almost all of his physical gestures are exclusive to his right hand, as he is still adjusting to having another to work with in his hobbies and everyday activities. Nevertheless, the prosthetic arm was grafted to him before he was trained in turian military procedures, giving him the chance to learn essential actions with proper technique. Nic’s personality translates well into his posture and movements. When trying to make an upstanding impression, he stands tall and proud, attempting to appear heroic. When the effort relaxes, however, Nicoderus tends to slouch slightly in his more casual state, although he maintains visible excitement in his expression when there is work to look forward to. Armament Nicoderus owns an M-6 Carnifex with a side-scope attachment, as well as his military Phaeston with a tripod. Both weapons are modified with Flak Cannon attachments. His omni-tool comes equipped with the combat abilities Omni-Bow, Incinerate and Defense Drone, the latter of which is installed with his personalized VI, Chronis. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Turian Hierarchy Category:Security Guards